Only Exception
by uninspiredx
Summary: Due to all this "Jashley" talk, I came up with this. True Love Conquers All. Smichie


**I am honestly SO sick of hearing about Joe Jonas and Ashley Greene -.- so i got inspired and wrote this. Hope it isn't too cheesy. Inspired by JemiFlu on twitter, she doesn't know me, but i love her Jemi Faith (L).**

**

* * *

**

The rain fell harder over the vast Las Vegas desert, as Mitchie Torres sat outside her motel room. She had finished a show just hours ago, she was still recovering from the buzz. She was also recovering from losing something very valuable to her. Her best friend. In all the cheesy Hollywood movies the jealous best friend always tries to end the relationship , swooping in minutes from the end and creating a happy ending for herself. However the difference this time was that Shane Grey was also her ex. All their fans had nicknamed them "Smitchie". Whenever they'd hug at a concert, or do a red carpet appearance, people went crazy, claiming that they were perfect for each other. 

Of course, they never admitted that they both thought the same, that was, until one night. One perfect night, where they finally admitted their true feelings, and soon became the power couple of the celebrity world. Soon, the problems starting seeping through the cracks. She spoke too much. She was a little too excited. She'd never had a relationship before where she had felt comfortable enough to share it with the world. She soon came to realise that perhaps she had spoke too much, when Shane turned up on her doorstep on that early spring day that Mitchie would never forget. The day he gave up on them. The day he said the words "I can't do it anymore". 

Mitchie sighed softly as her mind came back to the present. She still had her fame, her success. But the world had noticed that their usually all-smiles Torres wasn't herself. And she wasn't. She had lost her best friend. No one realised how damaged their friendship was. And when Shane and his new girlfriend came into the public eye, that was truly it for them. 

Realising she had slipped in to yet another daze, Mitchie shook herself, ridding of some of the rain which clung to her thin sweatshirt. She didn't chose to sit out in the rain, in reality, she had locked herself out. By accident. So she sat there, hoping someone would spot her. Hearing footsteps approaching, she straightened herself and prepared to explain the events which lead her to where she was. First around the corner was a large, black umbrella. And next followed the two she didn't want to see. Shane Grey, and his gorgeous, and older girlfriend, Alice Cullen. Immediately, she dropped her head, hoping they wouldn't notice her, but it was too late, she knew they had seen her, HE had seen her. She didn't look up until she was sure they were hovering above her. 

"Mitchie? What are you doing here?" funny he should ask that, seeing as she was the one touring here. 

"Hi to you too" she replied in a bitterly sarcastic tone, ignoring his previous question. Shane then whispered something to Alice, and motioned her to go inside the motel room, which happened to be two doors down from Mitchie's. Once he was sure she was out of sight, Shane proceeded to sit next to Mitchie, covering her visibly shaking body with the large black umbrella. It did little to stop her shaking, however, as the rain wasn't the reason for it. He was. 

"Okay, hi." breaking her serious facade, Mitchie let out a small laugh, as he complied to her previous request, but almost immediately returned her serious face. 

"Mitchie, why are you here? and when i say that, i mean outside a creepy motel at 11 at night?" 

"I locked myself out. I'm waiting for Alex to get back from some stupid party and let me in" Alex was Mitchie's tour buddy, and also her childhood best friend. She was quite a party animal, insisting Mitchie did the party circuit with her tonight, but she refused, claiming she was tired. Really she just wasn't in the mood. She noticed the smirk on Shane's face and proceeded to lightly slap him on the shoulder, but he swiftly caught her hand and held it in his own. 

"How about, you come and wait in my room then? You can have a shower, and I'm sure Alice will lend you some clothes, your going to catch pneumonia or something if you don't warm up soon." Yanking her hand from his, the small smile from Mitchie's face dropped. She stood up and moved to her door, trying multiple times to yank it open. Shane just stared at her as she did so. 

Attempting to stop her, Shane placed his hands around her waist, pulling her back from the door, but Mitchie forced his hands away, sliding down the door in defeat. 

"Don't touch me Shane. Just leave me alone!" the tears fell fast as she sobbed into her hands. Man, she felt bipolar at this moment. One minute she's laughing, next shes in tears. 

What came next, however, she didn't expect. Shane started crying too. Sure, it was only slight tears, a minor sniffle, but it was tears, they stood out from the raindrops on his face.

"Mitchie, I'm so sorry, for anything and everything I've done, that's made you hate me.."

"Hate you? Shane, i don't hate you! I love you! i mean, you were my best friend, you.. you were my boyfriend. I cared for you so much. and you ceased all contact with me!" raising from her spot on the ground, she stood adjacent from Shane, so close to his face, mere centimeters were separating them.

"And then, then i read all about your 'new love'. You said you "loved me"

"I do" his voice sounded defeated.

"Yeah, well for someone you loved, you sure moved on fast from them."

"Im sorry! I'm so sorry! What else can i say. I was scared of becoming too serious with you, i had to end it. And then with Alice, everything's going so fast, i don't know how to slow down with her"

"Ah, so the sex rumors are true huh? Is that why you're checking in to some motel in vegas late at night" she said through a humorless laugh.

"Dammit, Mitchie, that doesn't concern you! But seeing as you want to know all about my sex life. No. I haven't, didn't and dont plan to have sex with her. You know me. I don't just do it for the sake of doing it. I want it to be, special"

Before Mitchie could reply, a clearly tanked Alex approached them, simply chucking Mitchie the room key before walking back the direction she came from with about 10 other guys.

"Finally." Mitchie began unlocking the door, before stepping half in.

"Thanks Shane, ill see you later." She said, before attempting to shut the door. However a black converse shoe seemed to block her from doing so, before Shane forced himself in, and addressed a shell-shocked Mitchie.

"This isn't over. I need to clear a few things up." He motioned her to sit on the bed before doing so himself. 

"First, i haven't had sex with Alice, or anyone for that matter." Mitchie attempted to interrupt, but earned a hard glare from Shane. "Second, I didn't move on from you. I don't think i ever will. and third, your, ah, your top is white, Mitchie." A small blush crept onto his cheek as he said his last sentence, and Mitchie immediately covered her chest. _Why I chose to wear a black lace bra under a white top i'll never know_, she though to herself. Just as she began to retreat to her bathroom to change out of her soaked outfit, a hand around her arm forced her back, and into a soft kiss. It lasted mere seconds, but it filled Mitchie with the fulfilled feeling she hadn't felt for months. As they pulled away, Shane rested his forehead on hers. 

"And fourth, I must I admit, I haven't stopped loving you. Nor will I ever. You're my true love, and I just know that someday, when the time is right, I'll marry you Mitchie Torres. But right now, the world just doesn't want us together. But we will be." And with another small kiss, Shane Grey left a very confused Mitchie behind. A confused, yet satisfied 18 year old who had just been given the best kiss of her life. 

_

* * *

_

6 years after that eventful night at the Vegas Motel. 4 years and 298 days after news broke that Shane Grey and Alice Cullen had split. 3 years and 146 days after Shane Grey had invited Mitchie Torres to be his red carpet date to the VMA's. 2 years and 11 days after Shane Grey had proposed to Mitchie Torres, 1 year and 56 days after their Hawaiian Wedding, and just 56 days after they celebrated their first wedding anniversary together, news broke, that Shane and Mitchie Grey, the power couple, were expecting their first child.

_you are the only exception_.  
_ and I'm on my way to believing._

_oh and I'm on my way to believing..._


End file.
